Gaara's Place
by Torskall
Summary: Everyone is bored so they all decide to go to Gaaras house. Warning incest and other sexual related stuff.Dont worry everyone is straight sexuality wise.1st story be gentle
1. Inviting people

Lolz 1st Chapterness I am a new writer so please be gentle

This is after the Chuunin exams and everyone(except for gaara) is at the bridge. When suddenly Gaara gets an idea.

**Bold:Experssions**

_Italic: thoughts/demons_

Underline:Actions

(These):Single actions

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone is on the bridge bored off their asses.

Naruto:Im bored.

Kiba: yeah its so gay.

Neji:yeah we could make it fun(inches arm around hinata)

Hinata:(screams bloody murder) what the fuck are you doing?

Neji:(puts hands to sides quickly) nothing...

Sasuke: i wonder what that guy who whooped my ass is doing.

Naruto: You mean Gaara.

Gaara is sitting in his room listening to some tunes like everyone else bored off his ass.

Gaara:IM FUCKING BORED.

Temari:(runs in room) whats wrong gaara.

Gaara:Im bored as all hell anything would entertain me.

Temari:(puts her hands on his legs) we can fix that.**smile**

Gaara:GET THE FUCK OFF ME(jumps to the ceiling)

Kankuro:(peeking through the crack in the door) i wish temari would touch me like that.**sob**

Temari:Friends end boredom really fast.

Gaara:I GOT IT!!!

Temari: ME AND YOU ARE GONNA FU-

Gaara: NOOOOOO!!!!

Back to Naruto and the gang.

Sakura: I want to go someplace fun

Naruto:lets go to my house(_And have an orgy ohh yes sakura)_**drool**

Sakura: naruto are you ok

Naruto: Sakura touch me again

Sakura:(goes PMS) WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO YOU WEIRDO(punches him in the nuts)

Naruto:Owieee(falls into a coma)

Gaara falls in front of them with a boom cracking the earth beneath him. He pulls his headphones down making his music hearable to all.

Sasuke:(screams like a girl and runs behind neji)

Gaara: I heard you guys are bored.

Neji: Fuck yeah were bored.Why are you asking?

Gaara: lets all go to my house

No one says anything.

Gaara:**sexy voice** I have a hottub

Girls freak out and run to him. The Guys just stand there staring.

Gaara: (says blankly) My sister will be joining us.

All guys crowd to Gaara except for kiba.

Lee: yeah your sisters hot**drool**

Neji: why are you not coming kiba?

Kiba: i got some stuff to do.

Everyone: bye kiba

They all arrive at Gaara to see Gaaras very Beatiful and very busty sister...in a bikini.

Neji: OH LORDY

Naruto:(starts to pant)

Sasuke: holy shit

Tenten: wow

Everyone looks at her in confusion. While temari hugs her brother in fear pressing her boobs into his face.

Gaara:**muffled voice** i cant breath

Temari:enjoy it gaara

Gaara:(begins to flail his arms till he gets out of her grip.)You scare me.

As soon as they watch this odd display of sibling love they all run to the hottub.

Gaara:(sits next to Ino and wraps his arm around her)**sexy voice** why hello there.

Ino smiles and shudders slightly. Naruto tries the same trick on sakura but gets smoked by her fist.Neji tries the same trick on hinata but gets pushed away.

Hinata: Neji im your cousin.

Neji: so

Hinata: (Grapples Naruto pressing her breasts against him)

Naruto:(Grabs her,smiles and shudders)

Neji: im going to go check on kiba

Two hours later.

Gaara:I just thought of something we could do.

Chouji:What?

Gaara:Lets go p-

Gaara gets cut off by neji running toward them screaming.

Neji: Everyone...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends the first chapter be gentle please. Next chapter is weird sorry kiba fans.


	2. Kibas doing what!

L0lz i u5e l337 sp3ak

Just kidding im new and this is my first story lots of sexual stuffage sorry Kiba fans.

But in this story Kiba...oh figure it out you crazy sons of bitches. Sorry if i took a few lines from Clerks 2. Story...Start!!!

**---------------------------- **

Everyone was at the Sabaku residence because, everyone wants to hang out with the rich kid(A.K.A. Gaara). It was fun at his place. Everyone was in the backyard chilling in gaaras hot tub when suddenly nejis bursts through his door and screams:

Neji: EVERYONE KIBAS FUCKING HIS SISTER AND HES GONNA CORNHOLE THAT ASS.

Everyone stands there shocked and confused. Until Neji runs back and finishes his sentence.

Neji: WITH HIS WEENER.

Everyone suddenly puts on their clothes and book ass to kibas house. When they get to his house and peek in his window...and he is.

Ino:oh...my...god

Gaara:Ive killed people with my bare hands, seen limbs fly off, but this is the most oddest thing i have ever seen.

Sakura:( pukes because of her prude mind.)

Lee: Kibas so lucky

Neji:Dude sick

Lee:what?

Neji: Thats his sister

Lee: If i had a sister who was that hot i would fuck her too.(turns his head to Gaara)Have you fucked your sister?

At that comment they here from Gaara:

Gaara: SABAKU KYU

Lee suddenly becomes encased in sand.They all pay no attention and continue to watch this odd incestual act.

30 minutes later

Sakura: I think hes done

Kiba turns her over.

Sasuke: i guess not

All was quiet till they heard a fap fap fap noise.

Sakura:( Moans slightly)

Neji: What kind of sick fuck gets turned on watching a guy fuck his sister.

Then Naruto taps Neji and points to lee who is...well...you know...wackin it.

Lee:**crying** Im sorry Gai sensei

Neji and Naruto and other people unlucky enough to turn their head puke.

Naruto: i want to have fun too.(grabs sakura and forces her to the ground and starts kissing her)

Neji:(wraps his arm around hinata and looks at naruto and sakura) they look like theyre having fun i want to have fun t-.

Hinata: (bitch slaps neji and runs)

Chouji:Hahaha neji likes his cousin

Neji: SHUT UP YOU FAT FUCK!

Kiba:What the fuck was that?

Suddenly after a few minutes of silence they peek theyre head up and see Tsume, (kibas psychotic mom) with a sawn off shotgun in both hands.

Tsume: Sick mother fucks

They all run home dodgeing shotgun bullets.Until they arrive at gaaras house and just chill in the hottub again...Until they hear a very familiar voice.

???????: hi kids

Sasuke: YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry lee fans i was listening to masturbates by MSI so i thought it would be funny.

Anyways this is my first strory dont be cruel im still learning this shit.

I might make a new chapter...maybe.


	3. Partying with the akatsuki!

L33t NiGgAz sorry i stole more lines from clerks two.

Torskall: yay new story time.

Gaara and the gang are at his house after running with all their adrenaline from Tsume(Kibas psychotic shotgun weilding mom). Also sasuke gets visited by the one who corrupted him.

And yes they are still in the hottub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke:YOU!

Orochimaru:hi sasuke

Sasuke: Why are you hear?

Naruto: he wanted to see his little butt buddy.

Orochimaru:(punches Naruto in the face) We heard gaara had a hottub.

Sasuke:We?

At that moment they hear the jaws theme music.

Sasuke: NO YOU DID NOT!

Orochimaru: yes i did.

Hinata: something touched me.

Upon saying this kisame pulls hinata under water.

Hinata: WHAT THE FU-(sinks under water)

Deidara:(wraps arm around gaara) hi there

Gaara: ( jumps on ino) SAVE ME!

Deidara: hahaha im kidding im totally not gay.

Gaara:(sighs in relief)

Ino:(pushes gaara off) YOU GRABBED MY BOOB.

Gaara: what do you mean?

Ino:you grabbed my boobs(points down to her chest as she sees a pair of blue hands slide off her chest).

Kisame: hehehe.

Ino: (roundhouse kicks kisame)

Kakashi: hi kids (gets in hottub).

Tsunade:(walks in in a 2 piece swim suit) Hi gaara mind if i hop in.

Gaara:(Stares at her jugs blankly) no i dont mind.

Neji: (looks at Tsunade and her apparel ) JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER.

Anko:( hops in ) Hi Gaara.

Gaara:(Flails his arm angrily) yeah make yourselves at home.

Gai:hi kids

Gaara:(looks at gai)OH MY GOD SOMEBODY GOUGE OUT MY EYES.

Neji:(blows chunks outside the hot tub)

Everyone who looks at gai sensei suddenly feel sick.

Anko:(turns to orochimaru) hi baby

Orochimaru:hi my sexy little slave(pulls her in as they make out in the hot tub).

Zabuza:(enters with Haku)What up niggas?

Naruto: Oh my god i thought you 2 died.

Haku:yes we did but then we were revived by a necromancer...and i got a sex change operation.Im a "actual" girl now.

Naruto:(Looks at a quite busty haku) i can tell.

Zabuza: I brought the beer gaara.

Kisame: and i brought the weed niggaz.

Gaara: good its all going occording to plan except...

Tayayu:(enters with Itachi) we are late gaara.

Gaara:(backhands Tayayu) well then dont be bitch.

Sasuke: BROTHER(looks at him angrily)

Itachi:Im not here to fight you cocksqueezer(turns to tayayu and whispers in her ear) thanks for the BJ.

Tayayu:(Licks her lips) anytime

_Shukaku:Is that tayayu chick your bitch or sumthing_

Gaara:sort of...after i fought kimimano she attacked me so i had to teach her a lesson...If you know what i mean.

_Shukaku:nothin like some good old forced sex._

Gaara:yeah **smile**

Everyone stares at Gaara.

Temari:Why are you talking to yourself?

Gaara: Why did you try to suck my dick when i was asleep?

Temari: **blush** what are you talking about?

Deidara:(turns to Temari) will you suck my dick?

Temari:NO!

Orochimaru: lets get hammered bitches!

Gaara: We need some music.(shuffles through CDs) how about Killswitch Engage?

Temari: too loud.

Gaara: Suicidal Tendencies?

Neji: too annoying.

Gaara: Mudvayne?

Hinata:Their screaming hurts my ears.

Gaara:(Is starting to get annoyed) Nine Inch Nails?

TenTen:Their music gives me nightmares.

Gaara:(wants to kill something)Limp Bizkit?

Sarutobi:(enters and gets in hot tub) HELL YEAH LIMP BIZKIT NIGGAZ.

Everyone:(shocked and amazed)...

Gaara:(pops in the cd)

Sarutobi: Hot Dog hell yeah. Dis songs da shit.(smokes a joint).

Orochimaru:(throws gaara a captain morgan) LETS PARTY BITCHES!!!

A few hours later everyone is hammered.

Cockashi(yes i purposely mispelled his name):(sits next to tenten on the couch) Want to know why they call me Cock-ashi?

Tenten:sure

Kakashi:(zips down his pants and whips it out)

TenTen:Oh My God(bends down and gives him a BJ).

Kakashi:_Oh my god shes like twelve years younger than me!...oh well._

Lee: i like pussy and bee-(falls down)

Neji:( Looks at Naruto) We like pussy!

Orochimaru:oh shit my countrys under attack(looks at the akatsuki) come on niggaz we gotta go.

The akatsuki get in orochimarus van and drive away listening to rollin by limp bizkit...perfect driving music.

Gaara:Come on guys lets go upstairs

Tenten:(gets her head out of kakashi's lap and licks her lips) Whats upstairs thats so special?

Gaara:My room.

And this occurred to her that no one has seen gaaras room before.

Gaara:(Walks everyone upstairs and opens his room door)

Sakura:(looks in the room) OH MY GOD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Har Har Har chapter 3 complete and i will be making more.

Next chapter:Gaara's Sanctuary.


	4. Gaara's Sanctuary

Holy Assfuck i cant believe i made all these stories and just forgot about finishing this one.

Looking back i now realize how poor my writing skills were. Well last chapter and i am done with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stares dazed "Wow Gaara" Sakura sits on a round water bed with red satin sheets "What do you

have this kind of bed for?" She replies in a sly, sexy voice. Gaara glares at her with an interested smile

as he wraps an arm around her waist "Do you wanna find out?" He says in a persuasive and seductive

manor. Sakura blushes in embarrassment and turns away from him with only a slight giggle coming

from her lips. Neji then breaks the silence "Are you two gonna fuck." Before Sakura can bitch him out

shino makes a statement " They were gonna until you spoke up, Cock Sipper." Sakura turns red with

embarrassment as she turns her head away from Gaara. All is quiet until Ino decides to break the

silence "Where do we all sleep?" Gaara simply replies by patting the spot next to him on the bed. Ino

blushes and Shino replies with a inevitable question "Everyone on one bed what are we doing having

an orgy." Gaara grins "Maybe". All the girls giggle and keep a safe distance from Gaara except for

Sakura who is under his right arm. Within ten minutes everyone is in Pajama like clothing and like on

a big ass circular water bed. Naruto then looks over his shoulder to see Vanilla candles and Incense on

the Head board of Gaara's bed. Naruto then takes out a match and the candles and Insencse to set a

mood for the room. The smell of the Incense is very arousing. Sakura is laying on the bed and begins

to feel Gaara's left hand start to caress her legs. Sakura gets uncomfortable and starts to squirm around.

Gaara gently slides his hand in between her legs and moves his hand up towards her crotch. Sakura is

trying to hold back the moan on her breath which immediately goes away as she looks up to see Gaara

staring at Neji who is eating a theater bag full of popcorn."What don't let me stop you" Neji says

shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Gaara glares at him with fire in his eyes "Dumb ass" Gaara

places his hand of Sakura in embarrassment. Gaara then shoots his glare at Ino" Is that a video

camera?" Ino just smiles sinisterly "This is gonna be the most popular video on you tube." Gaara

snarls "you bitch ill kill you" Gaara then leaps at Ino falls and lands on the ground with great impact.

"Ow godamn you Ino" Gaara then tackle her onto his bed and gets an evil grin on his face. "You're

Fu-" Gaara gets cut off by Naruto jumping on his back. "Dog Pile" Everyone soon piles on gaara who

has his head smashed in ino's chest. "I CFANT BVRETHE" Gaara says in a muffled voice. Gaara then

pushes everyone off and causes Naruto to fall on Sakura; just what Naruto had planned. "Oh yes"

Naruto thought to himself. Ino then pulls Gaaras head out of her Chest "You Pervert" Gaara just

ignores ino and lays his head back in her chest. They all lay where they had fallen and dose off until

morning. Gaara is waiting downstairs for everyone to come down. Two hours everyone comes down.

He then turns to Neji and bursts out laughing. "Ever heard of morning wood neji" eji looks down and

says "I need to use your bathroom." Gaaras charming grin turns into a insanely digusted look "He

better not be doing what i think he is do-...Ugh bad mental image" As soon as Nejis done doing

his...Business. Gaara then drags them into his car. "Lets go get some Breakfast". As they drive to

Mcdonalds Gaara pops a CD in "This song is for Neji" They all drive away laughing while Neji sits

there embarrassed as soon as Gaara turns on Masturbates by MSI.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry had to make fun of Neji and his Chronic Masturbation Problem.


End file.
